


Click.

by noraneptune



Series: Outside the AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Jeremike - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, phonecall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraneptune/pseuds/noraneptune
Summary: “Hey-Hey, Doll,” He whispered through the screaming outside the office.“I-I just wanted to um, leave you this message in case I-I, uhm, you know, don’t see you, for a while. So, um, yeah, I just, I really,”He never stuttered. He never mumbled. He was always crystal clear. Now all he could see was fog.
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt
Series: Outside the AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Click.

Genuine fear overwhelmed Mike’s body as he shakily hit ‘call’, and pressed the phone to his ear. Both doors were shut, and the banging and mechanical sobbing continued as shaky tears pricked Mike’s own eyes. He never let himself cry in the restaurant, but on this Friday, a quarter to six, he thought he’d never see the light of day or the only light in his life.

“Hey-Hey, Doll,” He whispered through the screaming outside the office.

“I-I just wanted to um, leave you this message in case I-I, uhm, you know, don’t see you, for a while. So, um, yeah, I just, I really,” 

He never stuttered. He never mumbled. He was always crystal clear. Now all he could see was fog.

_ Is this really how this happens? How this ends? _

_ “Really l _ ove you, you know that? An-And I uh-”

The banging stopped suddenly, as well as the crying. Noticing the silence, he looked towards the doors and saw the shadows of the figures looking towards each other and opening their mouths, but seemingly no sound coming out. Mike’s brain hadn’t registered to stop the call as his body wracked with a shaky breath. His legs carried him upright as he stared in ghostly silence at Chica’s door. A small whisper in his brain told him to just press the button. Open the door. His fingers grazed the button, most definitely not thinking straight whatsoever.

_ I’m absolutely fucking mental, _

The door flung open and before him stood animatronics double the size of him breathing down his face. Their masks weren’t contorted in the way they usually were, instead, holding a soft expression of guilt. Full tears fell onto the phone as Mike whispered into the speaker again. He fully grasped the reality of what he did then.

“I love you so fucking much, Doll, an-and if I  _ never  _ see you again, I want to die knowing that you know that, I-”

His breath cut short as the large bear took a step towards the night guard, lifting a soft paw to place on his shoulder. A crackled moan escaped the jaws of the bot before me, one of sadness, despair, and somehow empathy.

_ There is something fucked with this place, _

Mike’s legs shook as he turned to open the opposite door to Bonnie and Foxy. Unlike Freddy and Chica, they didn’t enter instead creakily moving their head to the opposite pair of figures. Mike’s body felt numb, every normal human thought that crossed my mind was thrown out the window. Jello arms lifted the phone to his mouth again, eyes passing between the four robots.

“Jeremy, I’m, I’m sorry if this isn’t the sort of, confession, you-you had expected but, I just- I wouldn’t be able to rest easy if I, well, never ex-explained myself, you know?”

_ How much time do I have until they rip me apart? _

“A-All my I love yous, the unspoken moments in the locker rooms after your dayshifts, the, the,  _ hours _ we’d spend just being, I just, I wanted to just say that I-I meant it all, every  _ fucking _ word. And-”

The words were cut off with more wheezing this time escaping Chica’s mask. Her legs thumped as she lifted her arm towards Mike, gesturing to leave the right-wing hall. Mike was quite sure he was already dead and this was his fucked purgatory or hell he was sentenced too. Nevertheless, his legs moved forward with the only strength he truly had left. The other three moved towards the office while China kept his body under one arm, guiding the ma through the restaurant.

_ Is she taking me to the safe room? The suit room? _

Shockingly, she passed the empty showstage and made a right towards the glass doors. The sun just barely rising as they made it to the glass doors. She spun Mike around, to make him face her, placing both hands on his shoulders. Another long exasperated moan shook the animatronic’s body as the air turned cold around her. Turning to push the metal on the glass doors, Mike felt more tears fall to the ground. When he turned to look for the robot, she was nowhere to be seen. He glanced at the phone in his hand, still recording his every word. Mike moved it and stared at Jeremy’s contact name. He realized the magnitude of everything he had said. 

“Um, Jere I-”

Mike paused, taking a deep breath and swallowing for the first time in hours.

“I’ll be at my place in 10 minutes,”

_ Click. _

**Author's Note:**

> So on Wattpad, I have all of these in the same collection, but here I'm instead going to separate them into two series; The Jeremike AU (All the parts are in an overarching story & can be tied together) and Outside the AU (None of the parts are coercive or related, but they still use my AU's version of characters). Please go read both! I should transfer everything else today to both series.  
> Alright, that's it! All comments & suggestions are welcomed and encouraged!  
> Stay safe!
> 
> -Fia <3  
> writing twitter: @/noraneptune_  
> check me out on twt! follow & interact, you'll get a more clear idea of when/what things are coming out, and i also love taking suggestions and just talking to people :]]


End file.
